Welcome to Mirkwood
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: Anything i put here is really going to ruin the story, though Thranduil makes an appearnace.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except my hobbit army armed with rocks and dagger ready to attack any flamers or people trying to sue. Be warned, when under my control hobbits are a danger to anything within a 10 mile radius.

Welcome to Mirkwood 

King Thranduil of Mirkwood stood up from his thrown when they entered, which was the custom of elves, you stood up when someone entered, no matter who they were. And these were no ordinary guests, not like you had many ordinary guests when your kingdom was deliberately placed hidden in the middle of a wood that no one really entered in the first place. 

            He would have stood up for these guests even if it weren't the 'proper' thing to do, in fact one wasn't even a guest. He was his only son, Legolas returning home. Only this time he had 4 friends with him. Hobbits. King Thranduil had fallen in love with hobbits (not in THAT way you pervs) ever since Bilbo had passed through Mirkwood all those years ago on his way home from The Lonely Mountain. (What? Around fifty five years is a long time, if your not immortal) Though he had actually been in the elf kings halls before, just Thranduil didn't know about that until Bilbo told him on that second visit. 

            Anyway, Thranduil loved hobbits (still not in that way) and so when he saw four come in with his son he was delighted. Firstly because his son had returned home and secondly because there were four hobbits with him.

            "This is Frodo Baggins" Legolas said in way of greeting. "He is Bilbo's nephew and has been requesting to see you and Mirkwood.  I saw no harm in doing so" Now this really pleased Thranduil. Not only was he a hobbit he was the great Bilbo's nephew!

            "Is this so?" he asked Frodo, startled at just how blue his eyes were. 

            "Yes." Replied Frodo "I've wanted to see everything my father has written about in his book. Your kingdom is even nicer than I expected." Thranduil smiled at this. Off course what he didn't realise was that the Mirkwood Bilbo had written about was when it was under attack from Sauron (the necromancer in the hobbit) and so pretty much everywhere, except Mordor was nicer than it then. Also most of Bilbo's description of the elf kings halls was of the prison where his friends had been kept and the kitchens. Luckily Thranduil didn't realise just how weak the compliment really was.

            "Any one related to Bilbo, is welcome in my halls at any time." Replied Thranduil "and they shall be treated as royalty during there stay". 

            "That really isn't necessary" Frodo replied.

            "You will be treated as royalty" Thranduil replied. Frodo smiled in appreciation at the offer.

            "What about me?" asked the youngest hobbit who had come long because he really had nothing better to do.

            "And you are?" Thranduil asked.

            "Peregrin Took" he replied proudly.

            "And I'm his cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck!" said Merry proudly.

            "You too are welcome in my halls" replied Thranduil          

            "And this is Samwise Gamgee" Legolas said, introducing the fourth hobbit.

            "Glad to meet you sir" Sam said to Thranduil shyly.

            "Good. Now that I know who you all are. We shall have a feast in your honour!" All four hobbits smiled at this, there is nothing a hobbit loves more than food, except maybe pipe weed.

            And so later that day all four hobbits were eating in the great dinning room of the elf kings halls.

            "Legolas was right" said Pippin to the others "Mirkwood really is the place to come if you want a good feast!"

The End 

**Author's note:** Sorry if this story sucks, I had this strong need to write, and having already written a chapter for my other story today I decided to write a short story about one of my favourite elves, Thranduil. Anyway review and tell me what you think! 

Please ignore any spelling errors, that the spell checkers fault not mine. I can't spell to save my life. Also my grammar is probably wrong in places. Blame the grammar checker on this computer, because like spelling I can't do grammar any further than "this is a noun/verb/adjective etc".

One more thing, if you like this story why don't you check out my other Lord of the Rings story: "It shouldn't happen to an elf Lord" which is my main work at the moment.


End file.
